


This is the story of how it started

by AcedaVinci



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awesome Eve Moneypenny, Eve Moneypenny & Q Friendship, I Tried, M/M, OC Point of View, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm R, the new one, and I'm here to tell you the story of how James Bond and Q came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the story of how it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! It's my first time writing a first person pov, I hope you'll like it !  
> Do not hesitate to leave a comment or kudos !  
> If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know ! English is not my first language, sorry in advance !

Hi everyone !

You might be wondering who I am ? That's totally fair, I'm R, well not the one you're probably used to. I'm the new one, when I say new, I say that I've been here for more than two decades but I only recently became R. The old R retired and today is Q's retirement party. Yes, you read correctly, Q's retirement party.  
Everyone is here, Mallory, or M, Moneypenny who's still acting as M's secretary but we all know she is more than just that, Tanner, who's retired but how can he be not invited and, the most surprising of all, James Bond. 007 himself is coming to the party. How is he still alive you ask ? Well, our Quartermaster managed to make him retire before he got killed and I'm pretty sure the two young adults with him are two of the main reasons (Q being the third). But you're not here to read about the party, I know, you're here for the story of how James Bond and the Quartermaster came to be.

First, a disclaimer though, the story is told from my side, as one of Q's minions at the time, just so you know.  
Let's start.

This story begins when I just started out as a minion, I was 23 and pretty smart, which is why I was here. But as you all know, Q is the genius, or the Genius more like it. I remember seeing 007 always around when he wasn't on a mission on the other side of the world, I also happened to notice that Q was always monitoring Bond's missions.  
I finally asked my colleague.

“Louise, psst.”

Obviously, she wasn't answering.

“Louise !” I poked her on the right shoulder, or was it the left one ? Who cares. She finally turned around.

“What ?”

“Can I ask you a question about our Quartermaster ?”

“Sure but make it quick, 006 is going on a killing rampage, again.” Ah, Alec Trevelyan, what a man. 

“Are 007 and Q together ?” 

I can still remember her face when I asked her the fateful question.

“You're new, you wouldn't know … wait a sec.” she turned around “006 for God's sake, if you make anything explode again, I'll make sure the Quartermaster sends you to Siberia without any equipment !” and then turned to face me. “They're not together but there's a betting pool, Bond has been more flirty than usual lately and our Overlord has been very responsive … 006 FOR FUCK'S SAKE. … yeah, go back to the safe house, someone is coming to pick you up.” she sighed heavily “I swear, double o's are going to kill me one day.”

After this conversation, I started to notice as well the flirtation on both side when Bond was on a mission, Q was more irritable than usual. Even tea couldn't help and that's saying a lot. 

One day Moneypenny came to see Q, I think they were suppose to go eat lunch together but their program was somewhat averted.

“Come on Q ! You promised we would go there !” Moneypenny didn't close the door when she entered Q's office and we were all thankful. It made the eavesdropping easier.

“Eve, I swear, I can't !”

“No, you don't want to because Bond is in Italy on a job.” She said it as a fact, not even questioning a little. 

“No … I'm not staying here because of Bond.” We could all hear that he was trying to find an excuse but Moneypenny wasn't having any of it.

“Yeah, right and I'm the bloody Queen. You owe me a lunch, Q.”

“Thank you, Eve.” 

When she got out of the office, we all turned to our computer screens or to whatever we were supposed to be doing.  
She knew we were listening to them and on her way out she said to Tom (he was the one in charge of the betting pool) “Change my bet, I'm betting for when Bond comes back.” and then she left.

Bond came back two weeks later, a few scratches and none of Q's equipment, the usual.  
He came back late at night, I was working late with two others minions and we got to witness what was probably one of the best things that could have ever happened.  
Bond entered Q branch and went straight to Q's office, the usual you would think but not that night (and thanks to his “I don't care what people think” attitude, we got to hear and see what happened).

Bond opened Q's door.

“Bond, I told you to bring back my equipment in one piece !”

“Well, it was either me in one piece or your equipment in a box with me.”

“At least the box would have been easy to transport.”

We couldn't see Q's face but we could see Bond's and we saw pain. How is that the best thing you would ask ? Wait until the end.

“You'd rather have me killed ?” Bond's voice was sharp. He was angry. 

“That's not what I said, 007. You know very well that I wouldn't want you to be killed.”

“And why is that ?” Oh, that is a smug face. 

“You know why. I think it has been obvious to pretty much everyone.” 

Bond didn't even try to speak, oh boy, he literally launched himself towards Q and kissed him. A proper kiss, not a peck on the lips, no no, a passionate kiss. The three of us cheered (remember that I was working late with two colleagues), they stopped the Kiss (now with a K in capital letter) and turned to look at us. Q had blushed so much that he had to hide his face, Bond just smiled and closed the door.

Dammit. Moneypenny had won and quite a lot of money I may say. No need to say that she was the first to know (well, after us obviously) because the next day, she arrived and claimed her gain. She also was very impatient to see Q, she giggled all the way through Q branch.  
She entered and before she closed the door we heard “Oh shut up, Eve.” coming from our Overlord. 

Now, 20 years later, Bond is still alive, Q is retiring, they're married and have twins who are 18 years old. If someone had told me that when I entered MI6 I would have been betting on my Quartermaster's love life, I would have thought they were mad. But now, I realise that it made life at the office even more interesting.  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how James Bond and Q came to be.  
What a life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
